


Bands of Gold

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's watching Blair sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bands of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caarianna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=caarianna).



The sunlight falls across Blair's back in bands of gold. Jim knows every inch of that back with every one of his senses, from the scrape of his nails against it when Blair's making him howl at the moon to the salt-heat on his tongue when he licks it.

He follows a stripe with his finger; lightly, but Blair mutters in his sleep, flinging out his hand.

The glint of gold from the ring around Blair's finger matches the glint in Jim's eye as he repeats his caress, wanting Blair awake, aware of him.

Matches the ring on his finger.


End file.
